the unforgettable one
by forever smitten by you
Summary: Kim Crawford was buckwild and free. Call her a slut, she doesn't care. Call her a bitch, she doesn't care. She ruled Seaford and would do anything to stay as the queen. Jack Brewer's a different story. He's the new guy and something about him makes him unforgettable to Kim. Who knows? Maybe he's the right guy for Kim but wooing the heartless popular bitch was easier said than done.


**Hey FanFiction! :) It's Cici & Alyssa (originally known as "kisses on the mirror"). We come to you with a new story "The Unforgettable One". We really hope you like it :)**

**They are going to the 12th grade, by the way lol. Story starts in August.**

**Twitter: oliviaholt4eva**

**Instagram: oliviaholtbucketlist**

* * *

August 2014

Crispy cool winds flew into Seaford Traditional High Schoo. (STHS).

STHS was indeed a traditional school, strict and hardworking. Uniforms had to be worn. So maybe that was why STHS students looked snobby or like an army. And of course, no one really liked uniforms. So many rules were bent at STHS. Mostly led by, the one and only, Kim Crawford.

Kim Crawford entered STHS in a red uniford blouse that made her boobs look real bigger than her C cup and tight black school pants that made her look thick. School colors consisted of red, black, and white for shirts and sweatshirts. Pants and shorts had to be navy, black or khaki. Skirts had to be plaid or black. And of course, the shoes.

Shoes mattered in STHS. They either made you or broke you. Shoe game was a drug dealing world. With that being said, Kim walked in also wearing Nike elites and KD 7s.

She scoffed at the people wearing old Nike shoes, Sketchers, Champions, Adidas, Reeboks, or any kind of fake files.

For Kim and the other popular people of STHS, the only shoes that were really acceptable were Jordans, Kobes, KDs, Roshe Runs, and at times, Lebrons.

Yes, Kim was the mean girl. Even though she was hated for her cruelty, everyone still admired her. She led STHS in pride and would stay that way until the day she leaves. People wanted her to change for the good but no one had evef succeeded. At least, no one yet.

With her outfit, Kim's hair was in perfect curls that reached near her waist. Her nails were a perfect blood red. Seductive cherry red lipstick was carefully and experty applied to her bow shaped lips. 2 coats of mascara on her eyelashes, along with liquid winged eyeliner made her look like a perfect angel. She had a necklace around her neck, with a charm over her heart. It was of a pisces sign which was her zodiac character. But it was also Dayton Wilkinson's zodiac character.

Dayton was Kim's first love. She thought they had the perfect relationship of 2 years until he dumped her with no mercy. He moved schools and Kim never saw him again. She always had loved him since then and she knew she always would since he was her first love. Dayton was the reason why Kim became a thot.

Anyway, Kim met up with her also beautiful friends Donna Tobin, Grace O'Keefe, and Kelsey Vargas. They were all cheerleaders but each of them played a different sport after cheer was over. Kim played softball in the spring. Donna was an on and off cheerleader and volleyball player. Grace and Kelsey both did field hockey in the summer.

In the clique, Grace was the richest one, Donna was probably the most innocent one out of all of them, Kelsey knew all the gossip, and Kim was the leader and every boy's wet dream.

Kelsey adjusted her Air Jordan 11 Low Infrared 23 and said "Ayee girl."

"Ayee," Kim said, as she twisted her locker combination dial. "Did you hear about the beef between Victoria and the nigga Shane?" **(A/N : not trying to be racist in any way. just using it the way teens use it today. besides, im dating a lightskin)**

Grace laughed and clutched onto her lockrer, "Guhh yeasss. Fucked up shit if you ask me, fr fr."

Donna flipped her auburn locks and added, "Tyrese told me how Victoria got on his dick about that hoe that he was with." Tyrese is Donna's boyfriend of 3 months. After Dayton and Kim broke up, all the girls decided to switch it up by only dating mixed or black guys. So Tyrese was mixed and played football. **(A/N : again not being racist or offending white boys but check out teamblackguysmeme on instagram)**

Grace was dating Malik, a mixed boy that Kim introduced her to a month ago. Kelsey was dating Rasean, a black boy who played basketball along with Malik.

"Hey Kim, there's Terie over there," Kelsey smirked, as a tall black boy wearing Air Jordan 14 Sport blue walked his way over to Kim.

Kim rolled her eyes and said, "shut up," as she smiled.

Terie or "Monterie" was Kim's on and off boyfriend for 2 years. They were currently on right now.

"My homegirl Kim, suppp?" Monterie said, giving her a hug. He looked at Grace, Kelsey, and Donna and reaches for a hug. The girls leaned in but Monterie swooped away and exclaimed, "YEET!" He started laughing and Donna jokingly shoved him into the lockers as Grace and Kelsey rolled their eyes and laughed.

"This is my bae," Kim said, giving Monterie a hug before he waved bye to go find his friends.

Onlookers watched Kim and Monterie and rolled their eyes. They thought Kim was a whore and a thot. They rolled their eyes at Kim's slutty ways.

Then the door opened and came in, a brunette guy with Kobe 9's on his feet. A few girls were completely smitten by his precense.

Kim and her friends noticed the guy and scoffed.

"Wow, white boy central we're in," Grace smirked, taking a look at his kicks.

"Not bad," Donna piped up, nodding.

"What is he, lebanese?" Kim smirked.

Kelsey grinned. "Looks so...not bad. For his kicks. Not so bad for a white boy."

The bell rung and students headed for class. Kim and her friends started walking towards class but not before turning her head to take a look at the boy.

In class, the cool people took the seats in the other side of the consisted of Malik, Monterie, Tyrese, Rasean, Kim, Donna, Kelsey, Grace, and other good friends of Kim like Ethan, Cambron, Hailey, and Chelsea. Even though Cambron and Ethan were white, they were too cool to pass by.

The teacher, Ms. Hayden, stood up and opened the door. In came in the brunette. Some girls started freaking out to their friends.

Monterie. tapped Kim on the shoulder and whispered, "That nigga got kicks."

"Fr. Ain't so bad," Kim whispered back as Ms. Hayden scanned the room for a seat for the boy.

The classroom was organized 5 rows and 6 seats. The room was actually divided into sections due to a projector and a table. So in a 2 by 3 section in the back, Cambron, Grace, and Malik say there. In front of them was a Chelsea, Monterie, and Kim. In front of them in the other 3 by 2 plus 1 extra seat section sat Ethan, Hailey, and Donna. In front of them sat Tyrese, Kelsey, and Rasean. The empty seat was in fromt of Kim.

Kim grumbled. "Oh yay," she muttered under her breath.

The teacher was introducing the boy but Kim wasn't listening, nor did she care. Ms. Hayden's attention turned to her laptop so Kim got her phone out and put it into her notebook and started texting Monterie.

"Texting in class, huh? You must be a real bad ass," someone whispered to her.

Kim turned her attention on the boy who was smirking at her. She rolled her eyes. "I'm a baddie, Kobe 9's."

The boy laughed. "Name's Jack. Jack Brewer. Ah a baddie, I'll love to get to know you."

Kim scoffed, "Suck my dick. You ain't getting with me, Jake-"

"Jack"

"Whatever," Kim waved him off, "First things first, I'm taken by my main nigga. Step off."

"Damn bae. Got an attitude," Jack snickered.

"I aint ya bae, flatass," Kim rolled her eyes.

Jack looked at her, rolled his eyes, and continued his work.

* * *

Later at Kim's house, she lie on a foldout pool chair in a Victoria's Secret bandeau top bikini and cheeky bottoms. American Apparel aviators lied on her eyes and Victoria's Secret PINK flip flops were lying on the concrete.

Donna was in a Triangle bikini with Urban Outfitters sunglasses with Hollister flip flops. Grace had a Hollister bikini that was a little tight on her cake and PINK flip flops with Ray Bans. Kelsey wore an American Eagle bikini with her Pacsun sunglasses and Coach flip flops.

"Bruh, that Jack guy was annoying the hell out of me. I'm ready to fight that bitch," Kim whined, enjoying the sun.

Grace laughed. "He wants in on your pants."

"I ain't even a virgin," Kim scoffed. Yes, Kim lost it to Monterie in July. Kelsey, Grace, and Donna all lost their virginities in July, as well.

Kelsey chuckled, "He still wants in on your pants. He want that."

Donna laughed, "Naw, he aint even got a chance."

Kim chuckled. "He won't get with me."

"Ayee, what a bunch of baddies," a voice whooped from the driveway.

Kim glanced in the direction of the voice and her jaw dropped.

There standing in her driveway was Jak-Jack Brewer.

"Tf you doing in my driveway, Brewer," Kim snapped nastily.

Jack chuckled. "I wanted to greet my neighbors, slut."

Kim's jaw dropped lower. "NEIGHBOR?!" She shrieked, making Grace's drink spill onto the grass. "Sorry Grace." She turned back to Jack and exclaimed, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN: NEIGHBOR?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Kim, Kim, Kim. A neighbor is someone who lives in the same neighborhood, usually, but in this case, I live next door dumbass."

Donna, Kelsey, and Grace looked at each other and started bursting out laughing.

Kim glared at them. She didn't say a word. She picked up her phone from the lounge table and walked back into the house. Grace, Kim, and Donna followed as Jack watched, laughing.

* * *

The next day at school, Kim showed up in a black cap cleeve polo, skinny khaki school pants, and black Roshe Runs. Her hair was in a top knot.

Monterie came up to her and gave her a hug from behind. "Aye."

"Ayee bae," Kim smiled, taking in his scent.

"Cambron's throwing his bigass party at that hotel that homecoming was last year. You going?"

Kim bit her lip. "Hell yea. I love parties!"

Monterie chuckled and kissed Kim on the cheek. "Ight bae." He put his arm around her and started walking to class. Out of the corner of her eye, Kim swore she saw a brunette like Jack eyeing her with lust.

No, she said to herself, No.

But well, she knew he was unforgettable. She didn't know why or how, but he stayed a thought in her mind.

* * *

Jack sat at his desk, looking through a notebook he had found in his new basement. He didn't know who it belonged to but it sure as hell had interesting shot written in it.

He was looking through a diary entry about a girl who went to STHS who was bullied. Jack felt sorry for her but at the same time, he didn't give a fuck. He found the date entry. December 2011.

Damn, Jack thought, an STHS student that lived in his house when she was a freshman.

But then he wondered, if her family had moved out, where would this girl be now?

* * *

Lindsay Anderson sat at her San Francisco home, being mad yet excited. She had moved to San Francisco from Seaford after being a target for bullying. From Kim Crawford.

Lindsay hated her so much. After she moved away, she transformed herself into a beautiful sexy girl that boys would drool over.

She was mad that her parents were moving the family back to Seaford but at the same time, she was excited to take down Kim Crawford. She thought that the bitch deserved to go down.

* * *

**Terrible. I know. But this is how the story basically is : Kim was a bitch to Lindsay. Kim loved taunting her. Lindsay moved away. Kim stayed as the queen of STHS. Jack comes and something about him makes him unforgettable to her. He finds a diary and wonders who the bullied writer was. That, as yall can tell now, is Lindsay. Lindsay is returning to STHS. **

**Not my best story, yeah. But I promise you guys that it will get better. There'll be all kinds of drama coming up, **

**We used to be Fashionista4Life, then changed to kisses on the mirror. Me and my co owner, Alyssa, are still debating on whether to rewrite some of our old stories. ****We have another new story coming up which we are in the process of writing.**

**Please please please, review or favorite or follow so we know how yall feel about the story. PM for any questions or ideas.**

**Follow us on Twitter & Instagram :**

**Twitter - oliviaholt4eva**

**Instagram - oliviaholtbucketlist**

**And everyone, there will be Kick coming soon. Monterie and Kim won't last forever. Now, will Kick stay together by the end of the story? No.**

**This story will have its twists and turns and shocking details and scenes. **

**And for one, we can leave flowers on the grave for a character. RIP.**

**Now since I love you guys, here's a sneak peek of Chapter 2.**

"Who's that brunette bitch," Kim smirked, watching the thot trying to twerk.

Grace took a sip of her cold drink. "Shocking as it is, thats Lindsay Anderson."

"LINDSAY ANDERSON?!" Kim's jaw dropped as her eye focused on the gorgeous brunette. "What the fuck happened to her?"

Donna snorted. "Makeover. She's trying to fit in with our crowd."

Kelsey laughed haughtily, "What a desperate bitch!"

Kim laughed uneasily. She knew Lindsay hated her. Lindsay wanted revenge.

Her head was about to explode when she and Lindsay looked at each other. Lindsay's smile grew bigger. She started walking towards her.

"Well, well, well, Kim Crawford. Long time, no see," She said.

**Y'all dont even know how dramatic this story will get. At the end, I might even regret writing it.**

**xoxo**

**Cici & Alyssa**


End file.
